The Story of Miley Woorin
by HannahMiley1fan
Summary: This is about Miley Woorin she is 17 years old and is 2 months pregnant right now. A lot of things will happen in this story, so you'll definately want to read it! I also have this made into a series on youtube. So go and watch it.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Story of Miley Woorin**_

Ugh I hate my life so much right now! My boyfriend Nick broke up with me because he got me pregnant! I miss him already. Anyways it's Monday morning and my sister came in my room to wake me up.. "Good morning sunshine." Crystal said as she entered my room. "Ugh, go away!" I said groaning. I hate mornings, I wish I could just sleep all day. "Miles, it's been a week since Nick broke up with you. Cheer up now!" Crystal said. She's so clueless, you can't just cheer up after being heart broken! No wonder why she never gets a boyfriend. "Crystal, I can't just cheer up. We've been going out for almost 2 years! I can't just forget about him! I love him!" I said practically crying. "Aww, Miles.. I didn't mean to upset you!" She said as she hugged me. Noah, my younger sister, walked into my room carrying a piece of paper. "Hey Miley. Nick wanted me to give you this." Noah handed me the piece of paper.

This is what it said::

_Dear Miley,_

_I know I left you heart broken, but I can't live with the fact that I'm the reason you're pregnant. I'm so sorry Miley! And know matter what happens in life I'll always love you and our baby. _

_Til' we meet again,_

_Yours truly,_

_~Nick~_

Oh my gosh, I can't believe Nick thinks he's the reason I'm pregnant. That's so not true! I'm the reason why I'm pregnant, I could of stopped myself but I didn't. Once I read it I couldn't help but tear up. "Miley, what did it say?" Crystal asked me. "Read it for yourself." I sobbed. I knew I shouldn't have said that because I didn't want anyone to know that I was pregnant. Crystal read it and stared at me in shock. "Oh my gosh, Miley! I can't believe you're pregnant!" She said. "Crystal, don't tell anyone please!" I sobbed. This is exactly why I hate my life! "Miley, how long have you been pregnant?" Crystal asked me. I looked down and sighed, "About two months." "What? You've been pregnant for two months and didn't tell anyone!? Miley, you know you could've told me!" Crystal said. I looked down. I couldn't tell her it was too early to tell anyone. "Crystal I was too scared to tell anyone! I still am!" I started to cry. "Aww sweetie, you shouldn't have been scared to tell me!! I would have helped you!" She said as she hugged me tight.

Crystal and I took off for school. I ran over to my best friend Emily when I saw her. "Hey Emily." I said. "Hey Miley. I heard about you and Nick. I'm really sorry. You deserve better." Emily said. I slightly smiled, "You're such a great friend Emz!" Emily laughed and hugged me. "We'll talk more at lunch Miles. Kayz?" She said. I agreed. I went to my first class and I completely forgot that I sat right across from Nick. I stared at him for a minute. Wow does he look cute! He stared at me too and whispered, "Did you read the note I sent you?" I whispered back, "Yeah, I read it." He whispered back to me. "I really meant it, I'm sorry for what I caused you!!" I could feel my heart sink once he said that. "Ohh, Nick.. Please don't think that it's your fault!" I said to him. "Miley, it is my fault. I should have stopped myself." He sounded like he was going to cry. "Nick don't say that, it's not your fault!" I told him hoping he'd believe me. Before he could say something the bell rang.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter two**_

After my first few classes, I had lunch. I went to my table where Crystal and Emily were sitting. "Hey guys." I said as I sat in between them. "Hey Miles." They both said. I felt like I was going to puke when I looked down at my food. "Miley, eat your lunch." My sister said. Ugh, she can really act like mom sometimes! Even though she's only 16. "Crystal, I'm not hungry!" I said. "Is someone being a little hormonal today?" Emily joked. I kind of got mad at her and said or yelled, "Shut up Emily! Geez you're so annoying sometimes!" Oh my gosh did I just say that to her!? I've never yelled at Emz before! "Sorry.." She whispered sadly. I felt so bad, "Emz, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you! Life's just hard for me right now." I hugged her. "I know and I'm sorry I joked around like that! I didn't offend you Miles!" She said. Aww, I love Emz so much, you know like a sister! Duhh. "Of course you didn't offend me. You could never offend me." I said to her. Maybe I should tell her about myself being pregnant. "Emz, can I tell you something?" I asked. "You can ask me anything!" I pause for a minute. Then I said, "I'm pregnant." Emily looked as shocked as Crystal was when I told her. "Oh my gosh! You're pregnant? How? When? Who?" She sounded confused. "Yes, I'm pregnant. You know how." I said. "When? Who?" Emz asked. "Two months ago with Nick." I said. "Oh my gosh. Isn't Nick going to help you?" She said. I didn't want to say anything so I shook my head no. "Aww, you deserve better than him. He shouldn't make love with you [knowing your going to get pregnant], if he's going to leave you heart broken! I hate seeing my best friend upset!" She said. And that's exactly why I love her. But Nick didn't know I was going to get pregnant. Now that I think of it, neither did I! I just hope know one else finds out or I'll be the laughing stock of the school.

Finally school _is_ _over_! It was such a drag! While I was walking I bumped into someone. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" I said. It turned out to be Nick. He just looked at me kind of sad. It made me sad knowing that he was sad. I just wanted to hug him and not let go. But instead we just walked away. I just burst out crying and thank goodness Crystal was there. "Aww, Miley! Come here!" I collapsed into her arms crying to death. All I could think about was Nick. "Nick.." That was all I could say. "Sweetheart Nick's a jerk for leaving you! He broke your poor heart." She said as she carried me home.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

When we got home I just went to my room and cried. I hate this so much, my sweet baby is going to grow up without its' dad. I just sat on my bed and started talking to my baby. Yeah, I know it's kind of weird talking to your stomach but I just wanted to talk to my baby. "Ohh, I can't wait until you're born sweetie. I'm going to make you have a wonderful life. I also can't wait to find out what you are. I promise you baby that your going to be loved. Even if I'm your only parent, I can love you for two parents' baby." Crystal then barged right in my room. "Hey Miles. You feeling better?" She asked. "Yeah." I replied. "Okay, good. By the way, I made a doctor appointment for you tomorrow." I groaned when she said that. "Ugh, Crystal. Why are you making me go?" "Miley you need to be seen by a doctor. They need to make sure the baby's okay." She said. "Fine. Will you come with me though?" I asked hoping she'd say yes. "Of course, Miley." I smiled and hugged her. "Thank you _soo_ much Cryssie!"

The next morning when I woke up I felt terrible. I ran straight to the bathroom and threw up big time! I guess that's why it's called 'morning sickness'. It wouldn't stop, I started to cry. Crystal ran in and said, "Miley, you okay?" I looked up at her with tears in my eyes, "No." I whispered. "Aww sweetie. It's okay, _don't cry_." She said soothingly and hugged me. I wish it was okay but it's not. I'm _17 _years old and I'm _pregnant_! And to top it all off my boyfriend dumped me. "Crystal, it's _not_ okay! I'm 17 and I'm _freaking_ pregnant!!" I said kind of stressed. Poor Cryssie has to deal with my hormones.. "I'm sorry Miley, I'm just trying to make you feel better. I hate seeing you sad." "No, I'm sorry Cryssie. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that!" I said as I hugged her tight. "Miley, it's okay. I understand." She said. "Cryssie, it's not okay. You shouldn't have to put up with my actions, I _hate_ making you lie to mom and dad. You should be hanging out with your friends not taking me to the doctors. This is just all messed up. And I hate that you have to pay the consequences too." I told her. "Aww Miley, it's not like this is your fault.. I rather take you to the doctors than hang out with my friends. I mean you're my sister and you're more important than friends." She said. "Aww you're so sweet Cryssie. That's why I love you." I hugged her.

It was almost time for my doctor appointment. I'm so nervous; I really hope everything goes well. I'm so glad that Crystal was there with me! "Cryssie, thank you _soo_ much for coming with me! I don't know what I'd without you." I said while hugging her. "Well I'm glad to be here with you. But Miley, hunnie how are you going to take of this baby on your own?" Crystal's right I have no money and our parents aren't going to support me or my baby. "I really don't know Crystal." I said sighing. "Miley, I can lend you some money once the baby's born. I've been saving it for a few years and I have about 200 bucks." Crystal said. Oh, she's so sweet.. But I can't just take her money that she's worked hard for. "Cryssie that's really sweet of you but that's your money and you worked hard for it! I don't want to take it from, it wouldn't be right." I told her.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

Finally the doctor called me back. "Hello, Miss Woorin." The doctor said to me. "Hello." I said trying to sound happy. I was really nervous, pretty much shaking. The good thing was Crystal was there to help me. "We actually have great news about your baby." The doctor said. "What is it?" I asked cheerfully. "We can now determine the gender of the baby." He said. "Really?" Oh my gosh I'd love to see what my sweet baby is. "Mhmm. We can do that now if you like." He said. I agreed so he took an ultra sound of my baby. Now we're in the waiting room again waiting for the results. I hope it's a girl! The doctor came out and said, "You are going to have a baby girl!" My heart sank when he said that. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe it! I know exactly want I'm going to name her." I said happily. "What's that?" Crystal asked me. "Theresa Isabella Woorin. I've always loved the name Theresa and you're my favorite sister so I gave her your middle name." I said smiling. "Oh my gosh, Miley you're the sweetest! That means _soo_ much that you'd give her my middle name!" Crystal said hugging me tight.

The next day at school I wanted to tell Nick about the baby but I couldn't. When I walked in the classroom everyone was staring at me. It was starting to freak me out! "Eww, look it's the pregnant girl!" some black hair girl said. I just wanted to run to the bathroom and cry. Everyone started laughing not including Emily or Crystal. "Leave her alone! It's not her fault she's pregnant and at least she's not having an abortion like most of you people would do! She's actually taking responsibility for her baby. If you guys don't knock it off, you'll have to deal with me!" Emily said. I can't believe Emz would stick up for me like that! Exactly the reason why she's my _**best**_ friend! Everyone stopped laughing. I felt relieved. "Emily, thank you _soo _much for sticking up for me. It means a lot to me." I told her and hugged her. I kind of like life right now, I mean I've got my best friend in the whole world and my sister. And my baby too. The only thing I'm missing is Nick. Emily smiled, "Miley, I'll always be here for you! Don't let those jerks get to you. There not worth it." I smiled but felt kind of sick. I felt like I had to throw up, I ran straight for the bathroom. Emily and Crystal ran after me. "Miley, you okay?" Crystal asked. "No, my stomach hurts terribly." I said sitting on the floor nearly crying. They both sat next to me. I hugged them both, "I love you guys!" They hugged me back. "We love you too Miles." I looked down at my stomach and said, "Hello Theresa. I hope you know that I love you _so so _much!!" I know I can't really see my baby but I still love her so very much. I love having her there it's like I'm never alone.

After school I went over Emz house. "I'm so glad I have a wonderful friend like you Emz!" I said as we walked in her house. She has such a nice house. "Well I love being your friend Miles! And by the way I found this book on how to take care of a baby so I though I'd buy it for you." She said handing me the book. "Aww, thank you Emz. That's so sweet of you." I said smiling. "You're welcome! So, what do you want to do?" Emz asked.


End file.
